falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
DLC03Aster.txt
DLC03AcadiaDialogue |scene= |srow=13 |topic=01005417 |before= |response=Can I help you? |after=Player Default: I'd like to help you with your research. |abxy=A}} |topic=010381A5 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I'd like to help you with your research. |response=Oh, well... that's thoughtful of you. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=Hmm, okay... what can we have you do... |after=Aster: There's a flower native to this island - a species of the genus Aster - that has survived remarkably well. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=010381A4 |before=Player Default: Never mind. |response=I'll get back to it, then. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=010381A3 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: I could use a doctor. |response=Well, I'm the closest you're going to get around here. |after=Aster: What can I do for you? |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: I could use a doctor. |response=Time to put my knowledge to the test, I guess. |after=Aster: What can I do for you? |abxy=X2a}} |before=Player Default: I could use a doctor. |response=I suppose you've come to the right place. Right enough, anyway. |after=Aster: What can I do for you? |abxy=X3a}} |topic=010381A2 |trow=6 |before=Player Default: What can you tell me about Acadia? |response=It was originally a place of science. I like that about it; feels like home, in a way. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=I don't mean the Institute when I say "home"... More that, oh I don't know... that abstract feeling of belonging someplace. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=We all belong here, in our own way. DiMA's to be thanked for that. |after= |abxy=Y1c}} |before=Player Default: What can you tell me about Acadia? |response=Similar to most here, I think. I fled the Institute, feeling that anything else would be allowing myself to remain trapped, constantly in fear. |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before= |response=I chose not to go into hiding, though. I felt... To do that, I'd lose what makes me, me. Does that make sense? |after= |abxy=Y2b}} |before= |response=If I lost my life, that'd be one thing. To lose my identity... That was too much to bear. Thankfully, it never came to that. So, here I am. |after= |abxy=Y2c}} |scene= |srow=13 |topic=0103819D |trow=3 |before= |response=What can I do for you? |after=Player Default: Not feeling great at the moment. |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=What is it you need a doctor for? |after=Player Default: Not feeling great at the moment. |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=So, are you feeling ill? |after=Player Default: Not feeling great at the moment. |abxy=A3a}} |topic=01038198 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Not feeling great at the moment. |response=''{InPain}'' Tell me what troubles you. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Not feeling great at the moment. |response=''{InPain}'' What ails you? |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before=Player Default: Not feeling great at the moment. |response=''{InPain}'' I will do... what I can. What's wrong? |after= |abxy=A3a}} |topic=01038197 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=''{InPain}'' Very well. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=''{InPain}'' Fine. |after= |abxy=B2a}} |topic=01038196 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Could use some supplies, actually. |response=''{InPain}'' I may have what you're looking for. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: Could use some supplies, actually. |response=''{InPain}'' Certainly. Here. |after= |abxy=X2a}} |before=Player Default: Could use some supplies, actually. |response=''{InPain}'' All that I have. |after= |abxy=X3a}} |topic=01038195 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: You do have some sort of medical experience, right? |response=Reading counts as experience, right? Or at least it's pretty close? |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=Relax. I'm kidding. Mostly. |after=Player Default: Not feeling great at the moment. |abxy=Y1b}} |scene= |srow=22 |topic=01038190 |trow=11 |before= |response=''{InPain}'' Oh, good. Good! Anything else? |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=''{InPain}'' Okay, what else can I do for you? |after= |abxy=A3a}} |before= |response=''{InPain}'' Was there something else you needed? |after= |abxy=A4a}} |before= |response=''{Examining someone's wounds. / InPain}'' Let's see here... Okay, could be worse. |after= |abxy=A6a}} |before= |response=''{Examining someone's wounds. / InPain}'' I've seen worse. We can deal with this. |after= |abxy=A7a}} |before= |response=''{Examining someone's wounds. / InPain}'' All right, let's get you patched up. |after= |abxy=A8a}} |before= |response=''{Seriously concerned about the level of injury the player has suffered. / InPain}'' Oh wow. Okay, yeah I'm pretty sure that's not supposed to look like that. Let's see what I can do. |after= |abxy=A10a}} |before= |response=''{You're surprised by the extent of the player's wounds. / Surprised}'' And you're just walking around like this? I'm glad you came to me... |after= |abxy=A11a}} |before= |response=''{InPain}'' I'd tell you that you need a more competent doctor, but you might not make it to one. I think I can improve this situation... |after= |abxy=A12a}} |before= |response=I'd like to help, but this stuff isn't free. Very little is these days. I'm sorry. |after= |abxy=A14a}} |before= |response=Cog charges me an arm and a leg for supplies. No pun intended. If you can't pay, I'm afraid I can't help you. |after= |abxy=A15a}} |topic=0103818F |trow=3 |before= |response=''{InPain}'' Thanks for the practice, I guess. Try and stay safe out there. |after= |abxy=B2a}} |before= |response=''{InPain}'' Okay, good luck out there. |after= |abxy=B3a}} |before= |response=''{InPain}'' Wouldn't bother me if we don't have this conversation again. You get my meaning? |after= |abxy=B4a}} |topic=0103818E |trow=4 |before= |response=''{examining a patient, they just told you their radiation levels are normal / InPain}'' Almost certainly won't stay that way, but good for you. Anything else? |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{seeing signs of radiation sickness / InPain}'' Okay, I know I can take care of that for you. |after= |abxy=X3a}} |before= |response=''{You're a bit reticent to perform this proceed. / Neutral}'' Okay... You're not going to like this, but it'll be worth it. |after= |abxy=X4a}} |before= |response=''{Reluctantly performing a medical procedure. / InPain}'' Right, okay... Just try not to vomit on the plant specimens. |after= |abxy=X5a}} |topic=0103818D |trow=4 |before=Player Default: Yeah, see what's wrong with me, doctor. |response=''{examining a patient, who says they are not addicted to any chems / InPain}'' Glad to hear it. Something else you need? |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before=Player Default: Yeah, see what's wrong with me, doctor. |response=''{Curing someone's addiction. / InPain}'' This won't be fun, but you'll feel better afterwards. |after= |abxy=Y3a}} |before=Player Default: Yeah, see what's wrong with me, doctor. |response=''{curing patient's chem addiction / InPain}'' You are kind of a mess, aren't you? I think we can sort this out. |after= |abxy=Y4a}} |before=Player Default: Yeah, see what's wrong with me, doctor. |response=''{curing patient's chem addiction / InPain}'' Maybe try and go a little easy on the stuff in the future? Assuming this works, I mean... |after= |abxy=Y5a}} |scene= |srow=17 |topic=0103A52C |before= |response=There's a flower native to this island - a species of the genus Aster - that has survived remarkably well. |after=Aster: It doesn't quite have the brilliance of color that I understand it once did, before... Well, before the war. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0103A52B |before=Aster: There's a flower native to this island - a species of the genus Aster - that has survived remarkably well. |response=It doesn't quite have the brilliance of color that I understand it once did, before... Well, before the war. |after=Aster: I'm personally rather of fond of them, but lately have been investigating secondary chemical properties they possess. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0103A52A |before=Aster: It doesn't quite have the brilliance of color that I understand it once did, before... Well, before the war. |response=I'm personally rather of fond of them, but lately have been investigating secondary chemical properties they possess. |after=Aster: If you could bring me additional samples, it would speed up my research. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0103A529 |trow=2 |before=Aster: I'm personally rather of fond of them, but lately have been investigating secondary chemical properties they possess. |response=If you could bring me additional samples, it would speed up my research. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=I can offer you a meager amount of caps, if that makes the idea more appealing. |after=Player Default: I have some flowers for you. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0103A528 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: I have some flowers for you. |response=I'm sorry, is this a joke I'm not in on? If you do actually find any I'll be happy to take them. |after=Aster: As promised, here are your caps. |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: I have some flowers for you. |response=These will do nicely. Thank you. |after=Aster: As promised, here are your caps. |abxy=A2a}} |before=Player Default: I have some flowers for you. |response=Just what I was looking for. |after=Aster: As promised, here are your caps. |abxy=A3a}} |before=Player Default: I have some flowers for you. |response=A beautiful color, don't you think? |after=Aster: As promised, here are your caps. |abxy=A4a}} |topic=0103A527 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Never mind. |response=That's fine. I'm sure we both have other things to tend to. |after=Aster: As promised, here are your caps. |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: Never mind. |response=I'll be here if you need something else. |after=Aster: As promised, here are your caps. |abxy=B2a}} |topic=0103A526 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: I'm keeping an eye out for more flowers. |response=I know it can seem trivial, in light of everything else that's going on, but I do appreciate it. |after=Aster: As promised, here are your caps. |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: I'm keeping an eye out for more flowers. |response=Thank you. I'm just not suited to roaming around the island. |after=Aster: As promised, here are your caps. |abxy=X2a}} |before=Player Default: I'm keeping an eye out for more flowers. |response=Okay. You know where to find me. |after=Aster: As promised, here are your caps. |abxy=X3a}} |topic=0103A525 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: What exactly is the point of all this? |response=A mix of scientific inquiry and personal interest, I suppose. I'm curious about the changes the species has gone through over the centuries. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=I also find them beautiful. |after=Player Default: I have some flowers for you. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=0103A520 |before=Player Default: I'm sorry, is this a joke I'm not in on? If you do actually find any I'll be happy to take them. |response=As promised, here are your caps. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=15 |topic=01005417 |trow=2 |before= |response=So, I understand you've seen a good bit of our island. What do you think? |after=Player Default: It's kind of beautiful, in its own way. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=I'm not the one you should be speaking with right now. |after= |abxy=A}} |topic=01027072 |before=Aster: I should note that I am not fully versed in human anatomy, but I'm your best chance of medical assistance, should you require it. |response=Since DiMA has approved of you, I'm more than willing to offer help. |after=Player Default: I'd like to help you with your research. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01008814 |before=Player Default: That's... refreshing. Most don't view it the same; I'm glad someone else can see it. |response=This island, with all of its danger and beauty, pre-dates you and I. The ecosystem isn't what it once was, but it has adapted. |after=Aster: And it will continue to adapt, long after we're gone. What's important, really important in the long run, is understanding it. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01008813 |trow=2 |before=Aster: This island, with all of its danger and beauty, pre-dates you and I. The ecosystem isn't what it once was, but it has adapted. |response=And it will continue to adapt, long after we're gone. What's important, really important in the long run, is understanding it. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=And then passing that knowledge along to those who will follow us. |after=Player Default: That sounds like a noble goal. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=01008812 |before=Player Default: That sounds like a noble goal. |response=Well, thank you. I wish more shared the sentiment. |after=Aster: I should note that I am not fully versed in human anatomy, but I'm your best chance of medical assistance, should you require it. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01008811 |before=Player Default: Wow, what a tremendous waste of time. |response=Perhaps if you're extremely short-sighted. Or maybe you have some better plan for helping future generations survive. |after=Aster: I should note that I am not fully versed in human anatomy, but I'm your best chance of medical assistance, should you require it. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=01008810 |before=Player Default: If that's what floats your boat... |response=It gives me a sense of purpose, yes. I like having something worthwhile to which I can dedicate my time. |after=Aster: I should note that I am not fully versed in human anatomy, but I'm your best chance of medical assistance, should you require it. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0100880F |before=Player Default: So, what exactly are you doing? |response=As much as I can, given limited resources. Cataloguing specimens, observing evolutionary trends, compiling data for future generations. |after=Aster: I should note that I am not fully versed in human anatomy, but I'm your best chance of medical assistance, should you require it. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=0100880A |before=Player Default: Well, thank you. I wish more shared the sentiment. |response=I should note that I am not fully versed in human anatomy, but I'm your best chance of medical assistance, should you require it. |after=Aster: Since DiMA has approved of you, I'm more than willing to offer help. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=010071E0 |before=Player Default: It's kind of beautiful, in its own way. |response=That's... refreshing. Most don't view it the same; I'm glad someone else can see it. |after=Aster: This island, with all of its danger and beauty, pre-dates you and I. The ecosystem isn't what it once was, but it has adapted. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=010071DF |before=Player Default: The term "Hell-hole" comes to mind. |response=Perhaps a bit harsh, but the environment certainly can be unforgiving. |after=Aster: This island, with all of its danger and beauty, pre-dates you and I. The ecosystem isn't what it once was, but it has adapted. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=010071DE |before=Player Default: Quaint, with sort of an old-world, "burn it to the ground and salt the earth" kind of charm. |response=Hmm, interesting. Of course, it was already burnt to the ground once. I'm not sure attempting that again would yield much. |after=Aster: This island, with all of its danger and beauty, pre-dates you and I. The ecosystem isn't what it once was, but it has adapted. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=010071DD |before=Player Default: You're the one who lives here. What do you think of it? |response=Well, I... I think it's all rather compelling. |after=Aster: This island, with all of its danger and beauty, pre-dates you and I. The ecosystem isn't what it once was, but it has adapted. |abxy=Y1a}} |scene= |srow=3 |topic=0103818C |trow=3 |before= |response=So, what else do you need? |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=Okay, was there anything else? |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=Something else I can do for you? |after= |abxy=A3a}} |scene=- |srow=13 |topic=0104602B |before= |response=Gah. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0104602A |trow=3 |before= |response=Oof. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Ahh! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Unh. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=01037D05 |trow=3 |before= |response=I'm really rather busy, so if there's nothing else... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Were you going to... you know... say something? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Are you okay? |after= |abxy=}} |topic=01005416 |trow=6 |before= |response=''{remorse / Concerned}'' Far Harbor, gone. Didn't see that coming... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I can't help but wonder whether the Children of Atom are at peace now... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=So much work to do... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Did you need something? I'm somewhat busy. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=There's no shortage of things to be done. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=It's fascinating that after all this time, after so much conflict, people of the island may finally start to work together. |after= |abxy=}} Category:Far Harbor dialogue files